The Plan
by Tigerlily24
Summary: Chloe comes up with a plan to hook Clark but ends up with someone else instead
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Plan  
  
Summary: Chloe comes up with a plan to hook Clark but ends up with someone else instead  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in this story and I am not making any money off of this so please don't sue me because I don't have any money.  
  
Author's Note: I would like to say this is my first fanfic so please review and let me know how I'm doing. I would also ask you to please be gentle constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't be too harsh.  
  
Chapter 1: The Archie Complex  
  
Chloe watched as Clark laughed nervously and gazed lovingly at Lana. "I gonna be sick," she thought. Clark had left her at their table over fifteen minutes ago to get refills and had conveniently forgotten about the coffee deprived blonde he left at the table while he stood entranced in the perfection of the woman of his dreams. "What does she have that I don't?" Chloe wondered for the millionth time. "Yeah so she's gorgeous and sweet and perfect and always in need of a certain hunky farm boy to come and to her rescue. She's always the damn damsel in distress and I'm always the pathetic sidekick. She's always on his mind and I'm stuck being the damn afterthought. Why does he want her instead of me?" Chloe started to pack up her things. Self-pity wasn't her style and being here only reminded her of her misery. Then suddenly, it hit her, the answer to her silent question. "Holy shit I'm Betty!" she said aloud causing a few of the Talon's customers to look at her like she was a lunatic. She was barely aware of their amused looks she didn't have anytime to be embarrassed now she was on the verge of a break through. "That's it." She thought. "Its the classic Archie complex. Lana is Veronica- mysterious, unavailable and always in need of a big, strong man to save her and I'm Betty safe, dependable, always there when you need her. If I want Clark's attention all I need to do is be a little more like Veronica. Sure, it's a long shot but hell, I've tried everything else. They'll be no more returning all his calls, spending countless hours researching every little thing for him, no more being at his beck and call without so much as a thank you. From now on Chloe Sullivan is a busy woman, a woman of mystery and intrigue but most importantly a woman with a plan." As she prepared to leave she contemplated saying goodbye to Clark. Then with a mischievous smile she spun on her heel and sauntered out of the Talon. "Why bother saying goodbye," she thought, "Veronica wouldn't." 


	2. A Surprise Guest

Thanks so much for the positive reviews and if I didn't say this before this story is most definitely a Chlex.  
  
This chapter takes place about a week later. Chloe may seem a bit out of character but years of unrequited love tend to make people act a little strange.  
  
Chapter 2: A Surprise Guest  
  
A week had passed since Chloe had come up with her brilliant plan and still she hadn't seen any real progress. She'd basically spent the last week ignoring Clark and he just ignored her back. He barely seemed to notice the new and improved Chloe and without her giving the occasional reminder that they were best friends she realised that she had almost fallen completely off his radar.  
  
"Just stick to the plan Sullivan," she would say to herself. "Its gonna happen all you have to do is stick to the plan."  
  
And tonight was going to be the big pay off. Pete had told her about some jock party and she decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to kick her plan into high gear. She got Pete to talk Clark into going and she told him she was going under the pretext that there would be several opportunities for good stories there. There was also the strange but lucky coincidence that Lana couldn't go to the party because she had to work that convinced Chloe that this was her big chance. It really was too bad that Lana couldn't make it but Chloe was sure as hell going to capitalise on her absence. She was determined to land her man tonight no matter what it took.  
  
Chloe took extra care in choosing her outfit for the party. She had to look irresistible and after hours of rummaging through her closet had decided on a red low cut strapped shirt and an extra short black leather mini. She topped off the look with a pair of knee high black boots and stood back and admired herself in her full-length mirror. "If this doesn't get his attention I will seriously begin to question his sexual orientation," she said aloud.  
  
Just then she heard the beeping of a horn outside and rushed to the door. "Thank God my dad's not home. He would freak if he saw me leave the house like this." And with a silent prayer that she would finally get what she so desperately she stepped out of the house.  
  
"Oh my God! Chloe is that you?" Pete shouted with his jaw hanging open.  
  
"What's the matter? You don't like it?" She replied coyly as she steeped into the car.  
  
"Well I'm sure every guy there will." Clark said, "Are you really sure you wanna wear that I mean every guy in the place is gonna be all over you."  
  
"What makes you so sure that's not what I want?" she replied checking her make up in the mirror being very careful not to make eye contact. " Now let's go boys."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Party  
  
As soon as they arrived Chloe eyed the room and ran to group of cute guys she saw. She flirted with them mercilessly taking several well-timed peeks at Clark to ensure he was watching her. "Hell, I could have been an actress," she thought as she laughed at all the jokes the idiot she was talking to made. When he left to get them drinks she took the opportunity to make her way back to Pete and Clark.  
  
"Chloe are you okay? I never would have imagined that you would fine jocks so interesting. Aren't you the ones who's always putting them down?" said Clark in a concerned voice.  
  
"What's the matter Clark? Jealous?" she said.  
  
"No Chloe I'm seriously worried about you have you been exposed to those meteor rocks lately?" Clark replied.  
  
Chloe opened her eyes in disbelief. " Just because I stop pinning after you for one night and decide to have a little fun for a change you think I've morphed into a meteor freak!" Chloe said a little louder than she wanted to. "Why don't the two of you just go I'll find a ride home."  
  
"We're not leaving you here, Chloe," said Clark.  
  
"Yes you are, Clark just leave me the hell alone," she said before stalking off in search of Eric and their damn drinks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night at Chloe's house  
  
Chloe awoke to a persistent pounding. "Where the hell is that noise coming from?" She screamed.  
  
"The door." Said an amused voice from outside.  
  
Chloe opened her eyes and tried to focus. "Where the hell I am?" she asked. She got up slowly and realised she was at the bottom of the stairs and the entire room was spinning. She clumsily maneuvered her way to the door and opened it before checking to see who it was. Chloe stepped back and had to grab the door to stop her from falling down for the shock and dizziness. She looked over at the clock on the wall and asked, "What the hell is Lex Luthor doing at my door and midnight?" 


	3. Will You Be My Reggie?

Will You Be My Reggie?  
  
Sorry for taking so long with this update I was a little busy and after the last chapter I had no idea of how to continue.  
  
This chapter starts from Lex's point of view and leads up to him opening the door.  
  
Lex couldn't help but laugh at the entire situation he couldn't believe he was driving to Chloe Sullivan's house at midnight. Normally Lex didn't really mind driving to a woman's house in the middle of the night but he barely knew the girl, which wasn't really that much of a problem but she was only a teenager and she was an employee's daughter as well as his best friend's best friend. "Right," he thought. "I'm driving to this girl's house because of Clark."  
  
Clark had burst into Lex's mansion all upset over his latest tiff with Chloe Lex really wasn't playing close attention to what he was saying after an extremely long day of work Lex really wasn't up for all the teenage drama. But Clark was really worried about Chloe because he had left he at some party because she'd yelled at him and now she wasn't answering her cell phone and so he volunteered Lex to go her house and make sure he was okay. Lex wanted to ask him why the couldn't go himself but Clark seemed so shook up after incurring the lady's wrath once tonight Lex didn't think he could handle it again.  
  
"So that's I'm pulling up to the damn Sullivan house instead of curling up in bed with my gorgeous girlfriend." Lex said to himself. "Sometimes I really wish Clark thought all Luthors were the devil like everyone else in this damn town. Being a mice guy really isn't my thing." He said as he got out of the car and knocked on the door. Lex waited to hear someone moving inside but heard nothing the lights were on so he was sure someone was awake. He knocked again more loudly this time and finally heard some rustling accompanied be a female voice screaming, " Where the hell is that noise coming from?"  
  
"The door," he replied rather amused but couldn't help but feeling like he was idiot who dared rouse the beast from its slumber. He heard someone moving towards the door but was shocked when it was opened.  
  
He was certain the girl before him was Chloe Sullivan but he barely recognised her. He knew Chloe always had a funky sense of style but he would have never imagined her to be dressed the way she was. To make matters worse her already low cut shirt was slipping down and her short shirt was riding up. Lex had always thought Chloe was a nice looking girl but he had would have never imagined he would think of the girl as such a hottie. Lex let his mind wander to some not so pure thoughts involving him and Chloe but the sound of her voice snapped him back to reality and his eyes finally made it to her face. She looked confused, lost, a little scared and a lot hung over. Lex had never seen her this vulnerable and felt this strange yet overwhelming need to help her and protect her.  
  
He stepped forward and put his arm around her for support noticing she was holding on the door for support. He guided her to the kitchen table and sat her down then went back to the door and closed it gently.  
  
"Lex what are you doing here?" she asked groggily.  
  
"We can answer that later. I think the better question is what happened to you Chloe?" he replied.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and tried to remember the evening's earlier events. "The last thing I remember is yelling at Clark at that party and then I went back to that guy I was talking to and everything else is a blur. My head is killing me."  
  
"I think I can help with that," Lex said as he got up from the table and searched through the kitchen. When he was finished with his concoction he gave it to Chloe and she looked at it suspiciously. "You don't have as wild a childhood as I've had and not pick up a few things. Just drink it you'll feel better."  
  
Chloe gulped it all down and then handed Lex the mug. "I know I'm in the best of shape but I know you don't live here if you don't mind answering my question and telling me what your doing here I'd be grateful."  
  
Lex smirked, "Leave it to Chloe Sullivan to be completely out of it and still questioning me. I guess the reporter never sleeps." Lex thought. "What was that excuse he had thought up in the car? Oh right emergency at the plant. Well that won't work now if it was an emergency I would have just rushed in and gotten Gabe I wouldn't have wasted time chit chatting. Thank God a good Luthor upbringing prepares you for lying at a moments notice."  
  
'Lana told me she'd be up really late after her shift at the Talon so I decided to drop by and pick up some paperwork." He said without even breaking a sweat.  
  
Chloe yawned. "Well I hate to break it you but late for Lana Lang is usually about ten. That girl really lives life on the wild side." Chloe yawned some more as she struggled to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Well I think you live enough of the wild life for the two of you." Lex replied. He looked over at Chloe and saw that she had lost her battle and was fast asleep on the kitchen table. Before Lex could stop himself he had gotten up and was trying to get Chloe out of her chair and onto the couch. She stirred and was able to walk as he held her up. She started mumbling in her semi-conscious state.  
  
"I don't know what happened. I had it all planned out. That's it!" she mumbled gesturing widely.  
  
"Wonderful. She talks in her sleep," Lex thought.  
  
"I need a Reggie. Lex will you be my Reggie? " she said her eyes still closed.  
  
"Sure Chloe whatever you say," he replied as he placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Lex walked out of the house and closed the door. "What the did I just agree to?" he asked. 


	4. This Can't Be Good

This Can't Be Good  
  
Sorry for taking so long with this update. I've been really busy with school and I was a little stumped about where to go with the story. Any way here goes hope you like it.  
  
This chapter takes place a few days later  
  
Chloe walked into the Talon and searched the room for him. She contemplated running out when she finally saw him but forced herself to walk over to his table. She was completely mortified about her behaviour on the night of the party it was bad enough getting drunk and making a complete idiot of herself there but to go home and make an idiot of herself in front of Lex Luthor was literally the most embarrassing moment of her life. She'd always tried to impress Lex and come across and a serious, capable young woman and journalist and now all he was going to see her as was a stupid teenager who couldn't hold her liquor. But she owed him an explanation for that night and she knew that's why she had called him and asked him to meet her all she had to do now was tell him what she came there to tell him and get out as quickly as possible.  
  
Chloe forced herself to smile and sat down in the chair facing Lex. " Mr. Luthor thank you for meeting me here," she said politely.  
  
"I think we've known each other long enough to be an a first name basis. Don't you agree?" he answered.  
  
"Sure, Lex." She said a bit more comfortably. "I asked you meet me here so I could apoligise for last night and to thank you for trying to help. I'm really not usually like that I just had a rough night that's all. But you didn't have to stay and I really appreciate it."  
  
"Your welcome Chloe but you don't need to apoligise. Last night was pretty tame compared to some of my rough nights. It really isn't that big of a deal." He smiled slightly but then his face grew thoughtful and Chloe thought that this was the most emotion she'd seen from the man since he'd moved to Smallville. "I know we're not exactly friends and I don't know you very well but from what I've seen you don't strike me as the type to go out all night drinking. What happened Chloe?" he asked in a voice that Chloe thought sounded amazing sincere.  
  
She paused for a minute considering what to tell him. She looked into his eyes and saw something that shocked her a little. He seemed genuinely concerned and possibly worried. She also noticed how beautiful her eyes were. She bit her lip and her mind as she pondered whether she should tell him the whole story. She really needed someone to talk to and he genuinely seemed to care for some strange reason she made a mental note to find out later.  
  
Lex stared at her wondering what was going through her mind. He kept telling himself that he just wanted to find out what was going on with her so he could assure Clark that she was okay but the truth was he was really worried about her. After that night he couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. For some reason he couldn't quite place Chloe Sullivan had invaded his thoughts. He really wanted to know what had caused a girl he had always thought to be mature to do something so completely out if character. "It can't be because you care about her so don't even go there it's completely out of the question for too many reasons to number right now. And don't even bring up those little thoughts I've been having about her because that's only due to the fact that Helen and I haven't gone out in three weeks because of our schedules. It's not because of how amazing she looked in that outfit. It's not!"  
  
Lex was snapped out of his thoughts by Chloe's voice. " Are you sure you really wanna know? I mean I'm fine you don't have to worry that I'll do something like that again I'm fine now."  
  
"I really do want to know you look like you need someone to talk to and I'm right here." Lex said fighting the urge to hold her. She looked so helpless he felt this incredible need to protect her.' What the hell am I saying! What the hell am I doing! This cannot be good."  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " I'm sure your aware of the weird love triangle Clark, Lana and I have going. Well, I decided that if I really wanted Clark I would have to work on becoming more attractive to him. So I came up with a little plan to act more like Lana, you know unavailable, unattainable and only mildly interested. Anyway I wasn't really going as planned so I decided to kick it up a notch. I got everybody to go to that party and well you saw what I was wearing. I know how jealous Clark gets when Lana's talking to other guys, he might not show it but it eats him up inside, so when I got there I flirted with every guy in the place. The only problem was my plan kinda backfired and Clark seems to think my new attitude is a result of my love for meteor rocks. Well that kinda sent me off the deep end. I mean I was so angry with him. I actually thought my plan was working but the only reason Clark was paying any attention to me was because he thought I was the new freak of the week here in Weirdville. So I spent the rest of my time at the party getting unbelievably drunk and from what I remember I might have danced on a few tables and kneed some idiot who thought drunk Chloe equals easy Chloe."  
  
Chloe looked at Lex. He had an amazed expression on his face. " Did you hear me Lex? Was I going too fast?" She asked.  
  
"I heard you I'm just a little amazed that your still conscious. You said all that without taking a single breath."  
  
Chloe face lit up with a smile. "That was nothing you should see me when I'm caffeinated."  
  
"Seriously though, I know Clark is my best friend but is he really worth all this? Do you really want him that badly?"  
  
"As much as I want to strangle him sometimes, I love him Lex and I'll do whatever I have to get him."  
  
"Well you should do what think you have to do but personally I don't think you need to change anything about you to get a man's attention."  
  
Chloe blushed at Lex's comment and got up. "I need coffee. You want?"  
  
"Black," Lex answered and he watched her walk away.  
  
"She has such a sexy walk and that ass! Oh my God! This really can't be good." Lex thought. 


	5. The Fabled Wrath Of Chloe

The Fabled Wrath Of Chloe  
  
This chapter has given me so much stress to write. Apparently my muse is angry with me and has decided not to speak to me. Please, please, please review this chapter. The reviews really do give me an idea of where to go with the story. Anyway enough of me on with the show..............  
  
This chapter starts immediately after the preceding one.  
  
Chloe walked to the counter completely stunned by Lex's behaviour. She was completely puzzled by his newfound interest in her well-being. " Why the hell should he give a damn about me? I mean we're not even friends. Maybe he isn't as bad as most people say he is."  
  
"Hi Chloe. The usual?" Lana said interrupting Chloe's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," Chloe answered cheerfully, "and a black coffee."  
  
Lana started to prepare the beverages and Chloe suddenly remembered something. " Hey, did you ever give Lex the paperwork he came over to the house for the other night. You know you really shouldn't give people the impression that you're a night owl when we both know you can barely make it past nine."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Chloe." Lana said wearing a puzzled expression.  
  
"You didn't ask Lex over to the house to collect paperwork for the Talon?"  
  
"No Chloe. Why would you think that?" Lana responded.  
  
" No reason." She answered, her inner reporter kicking in. "I talk to you later," she said picking up the drink and starting to walk back to the table.  
  
"There's something going on and I'm gonna find out what it is." She thought to herself. She was nearing the table to confront Lex when she saw someone come through the door and something in her gut told her it would be better to observe a little before intervening. She positioned herself behind a pillar, out of sight but well in range to hear what was said and listened intently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Table  
  
Lex was so lost in thoughts regarding him and Chloe in several compromising positions he barely noticed when Clark walked in.  
  
"Lex we need to talk. I get one short message from you saying Chloe okay a couple days ago and that's it." Smallville's resident hunky farm boy said in a frustrated tone. " What was wrong with her the other night did you find out anything? Do you think it has something to do with the meteor rocks?"  
  
"Slow down Clark. She's fine I don't think what happened at that party had anything to do with meteor rocks." Lex replied looking around to ensure Chloe wasn't nearby. He really didn't want her to walk in on this conversation. Sure he had started this whole thing with the intention of helping Clark and getting out of it as soon as possible but Chloe had really opened up to him and he felt that telling Clark anything she had told him would be betraying her. "Since when do Luthors feel loyal to anyone or are hesitant about betrayal? Dad would have a cow." Lex thought.  
  
"So what do you think was wrong with her? She didn't tell you anything when I sent you over to her house after the party?" Clark asked.  
  
"No she was pretty out of it. She's a teenage girl Clark she just needs-"  
  
Lex was cut off by the sight of an extremely irate blonde woman.  
  
Chloe had stayed behind the pillar as long as humanly possible but she was way past her boiling point now and had to let off some serious steam and her targets were sitting right in front of her.  
  
"Tell me Mr. Luthor, I'm dying to know what she needs." Chloe said venom lacing every word. "Chloe. Hi. How are " Clark started awkwardly before Chloe cut him off.  
  
"Save it Clark. Your friend here was about to tell me what she needs. Wasn't he?"  
  
"Chloe I .........." Lex started but was found for the first time in his life he was speechless. Unable to find the words under Chloe's intent stare pure venom flashing in her eyes.  
  
Clark recognised that look and was desperately searching for a way out.  
  
"I think I should go say hi to Lana," he said starting to get up.  
  
"You better sit you ass back down farm boy because I've got something to say to both of you." Chloe said her voice becoming louder and louder.  
  
"I don't know how fucking stupid or naive you guys think I am I that I wouldn't figure out what the hell was going on. It was really only a matter of time. And Clark if you think my behaviour is being caused by meteor rock exposure that I have to seriously think about what is causing your behaviour cause I have never met a denser human being. I do not appreciate being passed around to your friends I am not a damn object that you can just pass off when I do something you don't like. If you were seriously worried about me you would have come to see me yourself and find out what was wrong instead of passing me off to your one of lackeys. But no! Personal visits are reserved for our very own fairy princess us lowly peasants can only dream of such. If that's that kind of friend you're gonna be Clark you can just stay that fuck out of my life. And you'" she stated turning to Lex, " You sneaky little son of a bitch. Trying to make me trust you with your Luthor mind tricks and your be my friend face. I was actually starting to think maybe he's not the snake everyone in this town thinks he is but, hell everyone's wrong sometimes. Maybe thinking that I was naive but hey not everyone is as hard hearted as you Luthors. I really thought you were just trying to be nice but lo and behold you were just doing recon for this asshole. And if I ever have to see either of your damn faces Chloe's gonna have to kick some serious ass so I advise both of you to stay the hell away from me."  
  
With that she turned to walk away but caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye and with a mischievous grin she picked up both cups of coffee and threw the contents in each man's face.  
  
"Enjoy your coffee boys," she said before leaving the Talon.  
  
Lex was completely stunned. "What the hell just happened he asked no one in particular?"  
  
"We just experienced the fabled wrath of Chloe." Clark answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it guys I hope you liked it. You may be able to tell that I'm really not in the best mood but please, please review and let me know what you thought of it. I know Chloe acting a little different so I need to know if you like so I know whether to let the story continue that way its going or change it. 


	6. A New Ally

A New Ally  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them and in case you were wondering, the coffee wasn't really hot, only lukewarm so there was no damage to Lex and Clark's perfect faces. Anyway I think Chloe's been angry enough and its time for a taste Chlexy goodness. So on with the show.............  
  
The chapter starts with Chloe's thoughts as she drives to the Torch office.  
"I do not believe those two idiots!" Chloe thought as she neared the school and home of her beloved Torch. "I am such an idiot, like Lex would ever give a damn about me. Maybe I am naive but I can't believe he lied to me. And my stupid plans, like I ever thought I would be worthy of attention from the almighty Clark Kent. No, Chloe's not good enough for you to waste your precious time on. In Clark Kent's mind every free second must be devoted to obsessing over his raven haired princess."  
  
Hot tears began forming in her eyes but she was not about to cry over Clark not again she had promised herself that much.  
  
"Come on Sullivan get it together. Your not gonna do this to yourself. You are good enough, damn it and Clark will realise it soon enough. You deserve him and your gonna get him." Chloe parked the car and wiped her eyes before getting out. "This could be a good thing," she thought as she walked into the school, "I can really milk it when he comes to apoligize,if he comes instead of sending his good old buddy Lex. I don't believe I actually thought he might... Just forget it Chloe focus on Clark and how your gonna make him grovel when he comes to his senses." Chloe walked into her office, turned on her computer and put her headphones on with the volume up to the maximum.  
  
Meanwhile in a certain billionaire's head.........  
  
"I don't believe she threw coffee at me. She threw coffee in my face. Nobody has ever dared to do something like that. Hell, she's hot when she's mad though." Lex thought as he sped down Smallville's roads remembering the way Chloe's eyes gleamed while she was in the mist of her fit at the Talon. He had never seen her, or any woman for that matter, seem so alive, fiery and passionate and the mere memory of her in those brief moments was driving him insane. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it but he knew it had something to do with her. That was why he was parked outside her school where he figured she had gone after he'd checked her house. "What are you doing here, Lex?" He asked himself. As a silent answer he got out of the car and walked through the gates.  
  
Lex walked to the Torch office, silently praying that the principal wouldn't find him there. He'd had enough anger directed at him for one day. He found the door opened and entered. She was sitting at her desk with her headphones on, staring at a computer screen, tapping her fingers on the desk and nibbling on the end of a pencil. Her hair was falling onto her face as she mouthed the words to the song and she looked up sensing someone in the room. Her expression was unreadable as she looked at him and Lex had never seen a more beautiful creature.  
  
"What are you doing here Luthor?" She said in a harsh tone.  
  
"I come bearing gifts. Once you promise not to attack me with it." He said holding up a small cup.  
  
"I throw coffee in your face and you bring me more? What is it poisoned?" She said eyeing him warily.  
  
"You'll have to taste it to find out," he said placing it on her desk.  
  
"I think I'll pass. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." She said turning back to her computer.  
  
"I do." He said sitting in the chair facing her with a smirk. "I hope you know Clark's afraid of you now, not that he doesn't have good reason to be. I must admit I'm a little scared you myself."  
  
"Clark is not afraid of me. Since your not that well acquainted with our relationship I'll fill you in. This is the dance we do. He does something stupid, I get mad and blow up at him, he apoligises and I forgive him. Its like a tradition, I'm just changing it up a little. You should be scared though." She said smugly. "I'm a little disappointed though, I thought Luthors would die before admitting fear. What are you doing here Lex? Clark send you to do more of his dirty work?"  
  
"Clark doesn't know I'm here. I came because I think I can help you."  
  
"Help me," she scoffed. "What exactly are you going to help me with?"  
  
"I'm gonna help you get Clark."  
  
"I don't need your kind of help. Besides why would you wanna help me after today?"  
  
"Chloe your plan to get Clark is smart but it has one flaw. You're not going to make Clark realise he wants to be with you by flirting with random men. You need to appear taken by someone special."  
  
"Someone special? And you're here to offer your services?"  
  
"Yes." He stated simply.  
  
Chloe burst out laughing. "You can't be serious. You want us to pretend to date?"  
  
"No, I'm not suggesting that. In this particular situation something more subtle is in order. Knowing Clark if we pretended to have a relationship out in the open he would probably set aside his feelings and give us his blessing. On the other hand, if he thinks we're going behind his back he'll be furious and be forced to look at you in a new light."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You want me to play the part of a love sick school girl lusting after the older man, while you pretend to be a horny old man chasing a high school girl." Chloe got up and walked around the desk. She rested against it next to Lex. He cleared his throat suddenly hyper aware of her proximity to him.  
  
"Crudely put that's exactly what I meant." He stood up, his hand grazing lightly against her bare skin.  
  
They both felt a jolt of electricity course thought them when they touched. Chloe chose to ignore it Lex on the other hand, wanted to act on it.  
  
"Why would you want to help me get Clark? Your his friend not mine. Your loyalty should lie with him." She said ignoring the fact that his face was inches away from hers and the almost uncontrollable desire to kiss him.  
  
"They do. I think you'll be good for him. You're an intelligent, passionate woman. You'll keep him on his toes and its obvious that you love him."  
  
'Or at least you think you do.' He thought to himself.  
  
"I'm still not convinced." She said.  
  
He leaned in and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he went to her ear. "Think about it," he whispered. "I'm sure once you think it through you'll change your mind."  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and held onto the desk. She was melting from the way his breath felt on her skin. 'What is happening to me?' She thought. 'A sexy man is whispering in your ear that's what. Wait a minute when did I start to think of Lex as sexy?'  
  
She didn't get a chance to answer herself because felt him pull away and opened her eyes to find him staring at her. She didn't feel herself moving but realised that his face seemed to be getting closer and closer. Just before they connected she heard someone call her name and looked over to see Clark gracing her doorway.  
  
"Lex what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Leaving. I hope you'll think about my offer Miss Sullivan." Lex said before walking out.  
  
"I will." She called after him.  
  
"What going on Chloe?" Clark asked a familiar puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Nothing Clark," she answered. "Well what offer was he talking about?" Clark continued.  
  
"Anger management classes," she answered innocently before returning to her computer.  
That's it hope you like it. Please review and let me know. 


	7. I love Clark really I do

I Love Clark! Really I do!  
  
Sorry for taking so long with this one I've been incredibly busy with school but thanks to sweet vacation I now have enough time to read and write fanfiction all day for the next two weeks. Yippee! (Does dance of joy) I've got the chapter after this ready but I'd like some feedback on this one before I put it up. So come on review you know you want to. Well I want you to. Enough of me, on with the show.......................  
  
After Lex and Clark left the Torch Chloe stayed contemplating Lex's proposal. She still didn't trust him but she definitely needed help with her plan and judging from Clark's reaction when he had found the two of them together, Lex was just the man for the job. Chloe knew it was a bad idea but she had no choice.  
  
' I wish he wasn't so damn smug,' she thought to herself. 'He's so confident its annoying and sexy at the same time. Oh no! I'm thinking of him as sexy. Chloe get a grip. If you're going to pretend to be having an affair with Lex you need to get a grip. There is absolutely no way that what almost happened before Clark walked in could happen again. Not that anything was going to happen because it wasn't. Nothing happened, nothing almost happened and nothing will happen. You are going to call, Lex set it up, follow through with the plan and Clark will be yours. Everything will work out because you love Clark. You love Clark. Sure Lex is hot. Oh my God did I just call him hot! It doesn't matter because you are in love with Clark. Got that Chloe, Clark, you love Clark.'  
  
Repeating those words to herself she called Lex and set their plan into motion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A week later at the Talon For the past week Chloe and Lex played their parts perfectly. The difference in their relationship was barely noticeable to those outside their little group but to those on the inside a definite change could be seen. Their verbal judo had become more sexually charged. Lex taught her how to play chess and made up transparent excuses to go over to her house. They often exchanged longing glances and secret smiles, which Clark had no idea were meant for him to see. It took him awhile to notice anything was going on but it was becoming increasing obvious even to him. What Clark couldn't see was that while Lex's secret plan to get Clark to forget about Clark was working, Chloe's plan to get Clark was crumbling since she found herself spending more time thinking about Lex that she did thought about Clark. A fact she couldn't even admit to herself.  
  
So there they were in the Talon on a Thursday afternoon playing their little game. Clark had just left the table to a refill which meant he was just going over to the counter to get a closer view of Lana. Chloe felt a little upset that he just left her and Lex there to go gawk at his princess but for some reason it didn't bother her as much as it used to. Lex saw Chloe's smile waver a little and realised what was wrong. He felt the need to cheer her up, something he hadn't felt for anyone besides his mother.  
  
"Is Clark looking this way?" He asked her.  
  
"No, he's staring at Lana as usual," she answered." Wait a minute she just went in the back. He's looking now. Why?"  
  
"Good. Now giggle." He said.  
  
"What?" she asked surprised by his request.  
  
"Its a high pitched laugh girls do when the man they're flirting with says something funny." He said, his signature smirk in place.  
  
"I know what it is smart ass but Chloe Sullivan does not giggle." She replied but couldn't help but smile at his comment.  
  
'He is so annoyingly charming. But that doesn't matter because I love Clark.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Exactly and won't Clark be jealous that I can make you giggle and he can't?"  
  
"I'm sure whatever you can do Clark can do better," she stated before she could stop herself.  
  
"I beg to differ but your more than welcome to find out. Now are you going to do it or not but Lana will be back any second."  
  
"Fine," she said and then giggled as cute and girlishly as she could and even twirled her hair around her finger to add to the effect.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad," Lex said laughing at how uncomfortable she seemed. "Is Clark looking?"  
  
Chloe was so mesmerised by the way Lex's face lit up when he laughed she had forgotten to check Clark's reaction. "He looks shocked and confused." She said after peeking at him.  
  
"Good. Are you ready for something a little more difficult?"  
  
"I can handle whatever you got."  
  
" You think so. Well blush then."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I just said something devilishly suggestive and you got a little bit embarrassed."  
  
"Like you could ever embarrass me."  
  
"Is that a challenge Miss Sullivan?"  
  
"I think it is. Are you up for it Mr. Luthor?" She said in a low voice.  
  
"The question is are you?" He replied, lowering his voice as well.  
  
"Give it your best shot," she challenged him, crossing her arms which gently lifted her cleavage.  
  
He gave her a devilish grin and leaned towards her. "What can I say to make Chloe Sullivan blush?" He whispered in her air. He exhaled, gently. Chloe felt her eyes flutter shut and she focused ob what he was saying and the shiver it was sending through her. This was definitely something she had never experienced with Clark.  
  
"What would make you blush Chloe? Would you blush if I told you that I wanted to take you home to my bed? That I want to undress you slowly and massage every inch of your skin with my lips and tongue and savour your taste."  
  
Chloe felt her mouth go dry and her face get hot as she pictured the scene Lex was putting into her mind.  
  
Lex was too caught up in his fantasy to notice Chloe was blushing.  
  
"Would you blush if I told you that I want to thrust into you until you scream my name over and over and over again?"  
  
Chloe was now incapable of speech and her face was getting redder by the second. Both of them were so lost in the little world that Lex was creating they didn't notice that Clark was making his way back to the table.  
  
"What's going on guys?" He asked, a puzzled expression marring his perfect features.  
  
"Chloe was trying to get me to reveal Lexcorp secrets." Lex said quickly.  
  
'It's a good thing he can think on his feet because I can barely think at all right now' she thought.  
  
"And I was this close Clark. You've got really sucky timing."  
  
Lex smirked at her statement and noticed how red her face was.  
  
Chloe looked at her watch. "I gotta go guys. See you later." She said smiling at Lex who couldn't stop himself from smiling back.  
  
As she walked to the door she couldn't help but remember the image Lex had created and the effect it had in her. 'That doesn't matter because I love Clark. Lex is just a means to an end and he isn't even into me he was just doing that to play with me. And even if he was it wouldn't matter because I love Clark. I do! I really do!' She sighed at her thoughts. 'Come on Sullivan, you are you kidding"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it. Hope you like it. Please, please review and tell me what you think. Till next time. 


	8. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

I'm back guys! Did you miss me? Here's the next chapter  
  
Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better  
  
This chapter starts the day after the last one.  
  
Chloe Sullivan was lying in her bed early Saturday morning thinking about the man who had invaded her dreams the night before. 'It's not a big deal Chloe,' she told herself. 'So dreamed about Lex, you dream about a lot of people its completely normal. But you don't dream about everyone sweaty, naked and underneath you, do you?' She sighed and sat up in her bed. "I'm attracted to him, ok!" She said aloud. "He's cute and sexy and charming and oh my God he has a sexy voice! But none of that matters because I'm in love with Clark who's just as sexy and charming just in a different way. Clark is more boyishly sweet and Lex is more smooth and experienced. Anyway, Clark's there for me whenever I need him to be, that is when Lana doesn't need him more." She said bitterness lining her voice. She slapped her hand over her mouth realising she had said all of that aloud. 'Thank God Lana's already gone to the Talon and Dad's at work. Ok back to my thought now. Clark cares about, he sweet and loving and there's no way Lex is even interested in me. He's just doing this for Clark and probably to play with my head a little. He has a girlfriend. A gorgeous girlfriend, who's a doctor but looks like a supermodel.' She stood up and looked into her full- length mirror. 'How could any man in his right mind choose a teenage reporter over that?'  
  
She was snapped out of her thought by the phone ringing. She looked at the clock on the wall. 'Who the hell would be calling me at nine o'clock in the morning. All my friends know Saturday morning is Chloe time.'  
  
" Good morning, Sullivan residence." She said in an annoyed tone which was easily caught by the person on the other line.  
  
"Not a morning person, are we? I never would have guessed it." Lex replied. Chloe could practically see him smirking and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"It's nine in the morning and I haven't had my coffee yet, so what do you want Luthor?"  
  
"I've call to request your presence at the manor this afternoon."  
  
"Why? Or should I even ask?"  
  
Lex's smirk grew, "Clark is coming to the manor this evening to deliver some produce. I thought it might be interesting if he found you here, maybe in a seemingly compromising position." 'I can think of a few I would love to have you in.' He thought to himself and found himself swept away with images of himself and Chloe he was so wrapped up he could barely hear her voice.  
  
"Lex are you there?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm here." He hastily replied somewhat embarrass by what was going though his mind.  
  
"What time do you need me there?"  
  
"Come about three. Clark gets here at three thirty every week and we'll need a couple of minutes to decide on what he should find us doing."  
  
"I think you should let me come up with that," She said.  
  
"Fine but my suggestions would have been a lot more fun."  
  
She laughed sarcastically, "I don't doubt that at all." She said and then hung up the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day  
  
Chloe was waiting in Lex's study that afternoon waiting for him, after the butler had ushered her in. She walked around and saw a copy of the Daily Planet on his desk and picked it up. She was leafing through it when Lex walked in.  
  
"Chalking up the competition?" He asked, his trademark smirk in place.  
  
"No. Just finding out what's happening in the world outside of Smallville. So what are we supposed to know while we're waiting for Clark?" She said. If she was going to get through the afternoon she needed to focus on something other that how incredible Lex looked.  
  
"We can do whatever you want," he replied.  
  
Chloe gave him the biggest, brightest, most electrifying smile Lex had ever seen in his life.  
  
"Really?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Um, sure," Lex said, for some strange reason his throat felt dry and his knees were a little weak and he was feeling kind of shy. 'All from a smile, Luthor you are losing it. This girl is going to be the death of you.' He thought.  
  
"Well, I've been practising online with this Russian guy and I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass at chess now. You up for a game?" "Chloe a game like chess takes years to master, but if you really feel like embarrassing yourself who am I to stop you." He said walking towards the chessboard.  
  
"You are going down Luthor. Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
After fifteen minutes Lex felt really sorry for her. ' She's trying so hard and she really is getting good but she's no match for me- yet. She's walking right into my trap. At least she's cute when she's concentrating.' He looked at her as she studied the board. She furrowed her brow and she had a scowl on her face. She made her move and sat back smugly, apparently pleased with herself.  
  
'What's the harm in letting her win? She'll be happy and start smiling again its a win win situation.'  
  
Five minutes later Chloe was jumping up and done shrieking and Lex was trying desperately to contain his own later.  
  
"I beat you! I beat you! I beat you!" Chloe sang, dancing around the room.  
  
Lex got up and smiled. "So you have, I bow before the master."  
  
"Wait a minute," she said taking a minute from her victory dance. "You're way too competitive to be this calm about losing." Suddenly something hit her and her jaw dropped open. "You threw that game didn't you?" She said hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
"No and ow," he said rubbing the area she had hit.  
  
"Come on. I'm not stupid you know so you as well admit it. I'm onto you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you think I would really throw a game? Come on that's just not like me." He saying wearing the most serious expression he could muster.  
  
Chloe just crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"Ok I threw the game. Big deal. Most women would love it if I threw a game for them."  
  
"Well in case you haven't noticed, Mr. Luthor, I'm not most women. You're a really bad liar, you know that?"  
  
"I have been accused of many things in my life but being a bad liar was never one of them. I'm actually quite proud of my deceiving abilities."  
  
"It was written all over your face. I really resent the fact that you thought you had to let me win though. I could have beater you."  
  
"Sure," He said with a chuckle.  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
"Come on Chloe you've been playing for a couple of weeks I've been playing for years. It was no contest."  
  
"I can handle whatever you got, Luthor," she said taking a step forward.  
  
"Is that a challenge, Sullivan," Lex said stepping forward as well, intrigued by what she might be proposing. "Call it whatever you want. But I want a rematch and not at chess either. I can beat at anything."  
  
"Name your game then."  
  
"Fine. Pool."  
  
"Your mine, Sullivan."  
Chloe leaned over the pool table lining up her shot. 'Lex you are not going to beat her if you spend the entire game staring at her ass. Come on man you need to focus.'  
  
"You're up," Chloe said as she leaned up against the pool stick.  
  
"Watch and learn, Sullivan. Watch and learn."  
  
Ten minutes later Chloe was doing her victory dance, bare footed on top of Lex's pool table.  
  
"I'm watching Luthor. I'm watching. But I haven't learnt a damn thing but how to lose!" She shouted from on top of the pool table. "And I know you didn't throw this one."  
  
"So you won. Big deal."  
  
"That's two games to one. Chloe Sullivan is now the supreme grand master. You get to bowing before me right about now."  
  
"That's one to one. The chess game doesn't count for you because we both now I would have won that."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Yes I do," he said walking to the chessboard. Chloe hopped of the table and followed him.  
  
"You would have moved here, and I then I would have moved here, and then you would have moved here, which would make me move here and I would win."  
  
"You don't know that. But fine if your so pathetic that you need that lousy little point, fine, have it."  
  
"Well I guess a tie breaker is in order then."  
  
"Lets see, what do I want to kick your ass in next?"  
  
"No, no, no,no. I get to choose the next challenge."  
  
"Fine it doesn't matter whatever it is I don't intend to lose."  
  
"Do you fence?"  
  
"My dad made me take lessons when we lived in Metropolis."  
  
"Well at least when I beat you, you can't say you were a complete amateur." He said smugly.  
  
"Oh kiss my ass Luthor."  
  
'I'd love to' He thought.  
"See I'm not a complete amateur Luthor." They'd been battling for what seemed like forever and lex was impressed by Chloe's skill.  
  
'She's good,' he thought. 'But not good enough'  
  
In the back of Chloe's mind she remembered that she was here for another reason other than engaging in childish competition with Lex but whatever it was it wasn't important right now. Annihilating Lex was.  
  
Lex lunged forward and Chloe ran back but tripped on the carpet and fell on her back. Lex hovered above her and pulled off his mask.  
  
"That's two to one Sullivan, I win."  
  
"Wanna bet?" She said kicking him in the shin and caused him to fall on top of her.  
  
"You know, if you wanted me on top of you all you had to do was ask."  
  
"I wanted you to fall flat on your face not on mine. Now would you mine getting off?"  
  
Lex smiled. A huge genuine smile that made his eyes sparkle and squeezed Chloe's heart.  
  
She looked up and saw the happiness in his eyes and realised that she was pretty happy now too. In fact she was happier than she'd been in a long time.  
  
Lex couldn't take it anymore she looked so beautiful, lying underneath him. He had no choice but to kiss her. He leaned down slowly and Chloe closed her eyes in anticipation. She could feel his breath on her lips and arched slightly upward to meet him, when she heard the door fly open.  
  
"Lex I left the produced downstairs................... Chloe?"  
  
They both looked over towards the door.  
  
"Hi Clark." They both said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't you just hate Clark always showing up at the worst times. Well that's the way my muse wants it so sorry guys. Read, review, tell me what you think. Till next time..... 


	9. Show Down At The OK Corral

I'm back. And I know Clark is getting a little annoying always interrupting but you have to admit he does make the story a little more interesting. Now Chloe and Lex have to think about what could have happened (hint hint). Anyway I know what you're thinking. Why doesn't she just shut up and get on with the story. And since your wish is my command..............................  
  
Show Down at the O.K Corral  
  
Lex rose to his feet and offered Chloe his hand to help her.  
  
"Clark. The guard didn't call to say you were coming up." Lex said trying his hardest not to appear guilty, a skill he had practised all his life.  
  
'If this guy wasn't my best friend I'd have him killed. All I needed was a few more seconds. Friend or not if this happens one more time I'll do it myself.' Lex thought to himself. He so close to showing Chloe that Clark wasn't the one for her and then he had to walk in.' Lex thought to himself.  
  
Believe it or not Chloe's thoughts at that moment were pretty similar to Lex's.  
  
'What the hell! Clark couldn't have walked in five minutes later! God! Lex and I were just about to- wait a minute, didn't I want him to walk in?'  
  
"He's been calling for the past ten minutes but no one was answering the phone." Clark responded folding his arms across his chest. "What's going on here? And don't tell me nothing."  
  
"We were fencing." Chloe answered quickly giving Clark a nervous smile.  
  
"That explains the outfits but not why he was on top of you."  
  
"What's with the twenty question Clark? It's a physical sport people fall,"  
  
"Or they're tripped" Lex interjected with a smirk.  
  
"Call it whatever you want. I think I should go change. I gotta get home for dinner. Clark would you mind giving me a ride?"  
  
"Isn't your car parked outside?" Lex asked with a serious expression. He was jealous that she'd asked Clark to take her home and he didn't feel like pretending he wasn't.  
  
"Yes but Clark and I need to talk." Chloe said widening her eyes and emphasising her words. "I'll be back in just a minute Clark."  
  
Chloe started to make her way back to the room she had changed in earlier. Her mind was reeling. 'Why did Lex have to point out to Clark that she had her car here?' The whole point of their scheme was to get her and Clark together. 'It was almost like he was actually jealous. Just get that out of your head Sullivan Lex is completely and totally unavailable. This whole thing was about Clark not Lex. So why can't I get Lex off my mind? Clark and I really do need to talk.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile downstairs  
  
"Lex I want straight answer, what going on?"  
  
"Clark you asked me to make sure she was ok and that's what I'm doing. I'm looking out for her Clark isn't that what you wanted."  
  
"That night I just wanted to make sure she was safe. Why are the two of you spending so much time together now?"  
  
"We're friends Clark. Do you have a problem with that?" Lex knew the jealously he felt was creeping into his voice but he couldn't help it.  
  
"No I don't have a problem with the two of you being friends. But the two of you are acting like more than just friends Lex. You have to tell me if there's something going on between the two of you. I think I have a right to know."  
  
Lex couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "There's nothing going on between me and Chloe and even if there was I don't see how it's anything of your business, Clark."  
  
"It's my business because Chloe is my friend and I need to protect her."  
  
"From what Clark? From me? Who's going to protect her from you then?"  
  
"She doesn't need to be protected from me. I'm not the one who's gonna take advantage of her and hurt her."  
  
"And that would be me right?"  
  
"Come on Lex you don't have the best track record with women and you do have a girlfriend right now. What else could you want Chloe for?"  
  
"Clark let me let you in on a little secret the rest of your friends seem to be afraid to tell you. You have hurt Chloe more than I ever could. Making her your sidekick and personal search engine while you chase after Lana Lang. And you know what the sad thing about it is Clark? You don't even seem to notice how much pain she's in. Pain you caused. You don't want her Clark. You want Lana. You know, I know that, the damn town knows that. Everybody except Chloe and until you tell her that she's going to think that she still has some small chance with you."  
  
"Lex you have no idea what your talking about." Clark said, his voice lined with anger.  
  
"Why are you getting so angry Clark? My word hitting home?"  
  
Chloe walked in at that moment. She'd been listening outside for a while and decided that this was getting way out of control. She needed to get Clark and Lex away from each other now.  
  
"Clark I'm ready," she said grabbing his arm from behind.  
  
"Clark and I aren't done Chloe." Lex said. She could see the anger and jealously in his eyes.  
  
"I need to get home before my dad starts to worry, ok Lex." She stood in front of Clark almost like a shield.  
  
"Fine. Go." Lex's eyes seemed to darken and Chloe thought she saw a hint of sadness in them before he turned away.  
  
After the way he had spoken about her Chloe knew that her she knew that he genuinely cared, maybe only as a friend though her heart told her it was more than that. And she knew that he must be thinking she was choosing Clark over him and that wasn't what she was doing exactly. She didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that her life was upside down right now and she needed a minute to sit and think and sort things out. And there was no way she could do that with Clark there and the two of them standing looking at one another like characters in an old western.  
  
She walked in front of him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I really do have to go now. But I did have fun today. And I know you did too. So if you ever feel like getting your ass kicked my a girl again, give me a call." She gave a full-blown electric Chloe smile and he had no choice but to smile back.  
  
"You bet. I definitely need a rematch."  
  
With that she walked out with Clark.  
  
As soon as they got into the car Chloe spoke.  
  
"I know I said we need to talk but I just can't right now so could you please just take me home."  
  
"Chloe, we really need- " Clark started to protest but after seeing the look on her face gave in. "Sure I'll take you home."  
  
They rode home in silence and Chloe ran straight for the phone as soon as she got in the house.  
  
TBC 


	10. Theraphy By Telephone

Well I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is obvious, I'm updating. The bad news is its probably going to be the last chapter for a while since I have to focus on my exams coming up. As soon as they're finished I'll try to update or maybe sneak in a few chapters on my breaks. Thanks for all the reviews especially the grammar tips. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. It should hold you over till I can update again.  
  
Therapy By Telephone  
  
Chloe picked up the receiver and hastily dialed the numbers. It seemed like forever till she heard the voice she had been longing to hear on the other line.  
  
"Lois I really need to talk to you." She said.  
  
"Chloe is that you? I barely hear from my favourite cousin living the large life in Littletown." Lois answered.  
  
Chloe smiled. She knew if anyone could help her or at least get her mind off the problem at hand it would be Lois.  
  
"You know I live in SMALLVILLE and actually thing aren't so good."  
  
"What's the matter? Is it about Clark again? I told you not to waste anymore time on that guy. It's obvious he doesn't intend to move on from that Lana girl. Find yourself another guy Chloe. Your a good looking girl I mean, come on look at the genes."  
  
"You know, if I could get a word in edgewise, I would be able to tell you that's the problem."  
  
"You found another guy? So you're over Clark?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"So that's the problem. I get it. You don't know which one you want."  
  
"That's sort of it. I'm all mixed up. I just need to sort things out."  
  
"Well of course I can help you out with that. Whenever I think I have feelings for two different guys I do this little test. It is a sure fire way of finding out which guy's for you."  
  
"Some stupid test is gonna help me make the biggest decision of my life so far."  
  
"Come on. Has cousin Lois ever steered you wrong before?"  
  
"There's a first time for everything."  
  
"There's that good old Sullivan wit. Now come on, humor me."  
  
"Fine." Chloe gave up. She was willing to try anything at this point.  
  
"Goody. Now do as I say. Close your eyes."  
  
Chloe did as she was told.  
  
"Now. Relax. You're in a candlelit room, lying on a bed with satin sheets. Your favourite sexy song is playing on the radio. Now you have to really get into the fantasy Chloe. It's your perfect night. Concentrate."  
  
"I'm concentrating." She let her mind go where Lois was taking it. She completely relaxed and found herself in the room Chloe was describing.  
  
"Now there's a guy next to you. He's stroking your hair and kissing you. And it's amazing."  
  
Chloe pictured what Lois was telling her.  
  
"Now tell me Chloe, who's that guy?"  
  
"Oh my God it's Lex!"  
  
"What do you mean Lex? Lex as in Luthor?"  
  
"No! No! Um the guy I'm taking about is named Alex. I just call him Lex cuz he hates it."  
  
"Ok. Well anyway that part of the test just told you whom you are lusting after. And it appears to be this Alex guy. Now on to the next part of the test."  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Is lust all there is to a healthy relationship?"  
  
"Its all there is to the ones you've been in."  
  
"Ouch. Is that something to say to someone who's trying to help you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Go on."  
  
"Ok. You're in your office at the Daily Planet."  
  
"I'm liking this already."  
  
"Sshhhh. Concentrate."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Anyway. You're in your office. You just hung up the phone after talking to one of your sources and now you're surfing the net doing research. The phone rings and its your long time honey. He tells you he's taking you out to dinner tonight to celebrate your recent promotion to editor. Now tell me whose voice is it on the other line?"  
  
"I'll give you one guess."  
  
"That Alex guy again right? Am I good or am I good! Alex Whatever his last name may be is you guy Chloe Sullivan. So get off your ass. Find him and the two of you go out and paint Littletown red."  
  
"Easier said than done."  
  
"What's the matter? You know what you want. Go get it."  
  
"Le....... Alex is more unavailable than Clark was."  
  
"What do you have some obsession with unavailable men? We are getting you to Metropolis as soon as possible. I'm gonna make an appointment with my shrink and we are going to find you a support group."  
  
"Why me?" Chloe said miserably.  
  
"Chill Chlo. Tell why can't you and Alex get together?"  
  
"Let me list the reasons for you. He's too old for me. He works with my dad. He's probably not even interested in me. You should see the women he usually dates. They're gorgeous! And in case I forgot to mention it, he has a girlfriend. A brilliant, smart, perfect girlfriend. Why would he be interested in me?"  
  
"Because your Chloe, freaking Sullivan and don't you forget it. You are my ass kicking, name taking, witty, sassy, fun, sexy cousin and he should be down on his knees thanking God that you give him the time of day."  
  
"Thanks for the ego boost Lois. I needed that."  
  
"But seriously. I know what you went through with Clark and I don't want to see you go through that again. In the list you just mentioned nothing seems like that big of a problem except the girlfriend thing. So if you want my advice on that I'll give it to you."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Here's the thing. Don't make any moves, just be available. Not too available, you are not at his beck and call. Just make sure the girlfriend's history before you make your move."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Once she's gone, go in for the kill."  
  
"That's am interesting way to put it. But thanks for the advice. I gotta go, my dad will be home soon."  
  
"Good luck. And call me and tell me how it all works out. I'd hate to have to come all the way to Littletown to find out."  
  
"Smallville!" Chloe yelled before hanging up.  
  
Chloe smiled slightly. Everything wasn't ok. But Lois had given her a little bit of hope. Lex might actually be interested in her. They might actually have a chance. Sure he wasn't Clark but he didn't need to be. He challenged her mind and was surprising easy to talk to. But most importantly he didn't view her inquisitive yet sometimes intrusive nature as annoying it was just a part of her, he accepted. All she needed now was a sign he was interested in her and for him to break up with his girlfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it hoped you liked it. I think I'm tearing up you guys. Just a little separation anxiety. I'm gonna miss this. At least it's not forever just a few weeks. Anyway I'm rambling. Please review this chapter (it might make me come back and write the next one faster). That's just a little incentive. I'm out now. Bye for now. 


	11. A Smile Can Say A Lot

I know I said I wouldn't be writing for a while but I put in some good study time this week and this is my reward. Besides this chapter has been in my head forever and I can't concentrate until I write it.  
A Smile Can Say A Lot  
  
Lex parked his car outside the Talon and tried get Chloe out his mind. He knew he should feel guilty, since Helen was currently seated next to him. But he hadn't seen her or spoken to her in a week and it was driving him crazy. He had made the decision when she had left his house to go to Metropolis to take care of business. He'd hoped it would take his mind off her and give her the time he knew she needed to get things sorted out. He also hoped it would give Clark time to cool off. He regretted what he had said to Clark. Not that it wasn't true. He was just upset that he had let his emotions take over like that instead of handling the situation logically.  
  
He was back in Smallville now and he was desperate to see Chloe but before he could even call her he got a message from Helen. He knew stringing her along wasn't right especially now that he was absolutely certain Chloe was the one he wanted but he sincerely didn't want to hurt her and he had no way of knowing if Chloe and Clark had gotten together while he was gone. It was a possibility that he needed to prepare himself for. He knew he would have to put on a happy face if Chloe and Clark were now a couple and Helen would help to soften the blow.  
  
'Who am I kidding if Clark and Chloe are together the only thing that could soften that blow is not only illegal but impossible to find in Smallville.' He thought to himself.  
  
'If they are a couple the best I can do is cut my losses, try to salvage my relationship with Clark, be a friend to Chloe and try to be happy with Helen.'  
  
"Lex are you ok?" Helen asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine." He forced a tiny smile. 'Funny I never had to force a smile with Chloe or 'try' to be happy with her.'  
  
"I'm just going to grab a quick cup of coffee before I take you to the hospital. You can wait in the car."  
  
He got out and slowly walked to the door, wondering if Chloe was inside. He entered and walked to the counter, gave the waitress his order and began to scan the room for Chloe.  
  
He found her seated at a table by herself sipping her coffee while reading a book. A strand of her hair had fallen in her face and he felt the urge to rush over and brush it back. He wondered if Clark had been the one brushing it back for the past week and had to push down the pangs of jealously he was feeling.  
  
She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up directly at him. The second she saw him a huge smile came over her face, her eyes lighting up the entire room.  
  
Lex found himself grinning back like a fool, completely unaware of everything but Chloe.  
  
'How could I possibly think I could settle for Helen when her smile alone does this to me.' He had no idea how long he was standing there. It felt like he had been there smiling at her forever, his eyes twinkling as he was captivated in her stare. Suddenly her eyes darkened and her smile fell and she quickly looked down.  
  
He turned around to see what had caused that reaction and saw Helen standing behind him.  
  
She turned on her heel and walked out fuming. Lex glanced over at Chloe again, whose head was still down and then ran after Helen.  
  
"Helen what's the matter?" He asked trying to keep up with her as she walked towards the hospital.  
  
"What's the matter? What's the matter?" She said turning to face him. "You have the balls to ask me what's the matter?"  
  
Lex swallowed. This obviously wasn't going to be pretty, he just hoped that she would keep her voice down. A scene was the last thing he needed.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you. My boyfriend has been ignoring me lately. And not for work or his family. He's been blowing me off to spend time with to spend time with one of his employee's daughter. Now he's supposed to be spending time with me and I find him grinning at her like some hormonal fool."  
  
Lex was speechless. He really didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"Why don't you ever look at me like that Lex? Why don't you ever smile at me like that?"  
  
"Helen, I..."  
  
"You what Lex? Care about that stupid, little, wannabe reporter more than me? Just say it. We both know it."  
  
"Don't call her that."  
  
"The fact that that was the only thing you could find to comment on after all I just said just proves to me how over this relationship is. Goodbye Lex."  
  
She turned around and started walking away again, this time more calmly. Lex knew he should probably follow her but he didn't want to. He wanted to go inside and hold Chloe in his arms. And now that Helen was out of the picture that was one less obstacle for him for Chloe to go through before they could be together. Sure there was Clark and her dad and the whole damn town and he still had to convince her that he was perfect for her but he was prepared to do anything to win her.  
  
He began walking back towards the Talon and saw her standing at the bus stop on the other side of the road. He quickly crossed and stood next to her.  
  
"Hi." He said almost nervously.  
  
"Hi," she answered.  
  
"So why are you taking the bus? Is your car still at my house?"  
  
"No I got it a couple days ago. My dad borrowed it, his is in the shop."  
  
"Oh. Do you need a ride?"  
  
She looked at him unsure of what to say. He sensed her hesitation. "She's gone to work." He said answering her silent question.  
  
"Well sure then."  
  
She smiled as he took her arm and led her to his car. Lex opened her door and waited till she was seated before closing the door and walking around to his side of the car. Then he got inside and took a deep breath. Chloe looked out the window. He knew there was things between them that needed to be said but he had no idea of how to bring it up. All he knew was that he needed to because there was no way he was letting her get away. Not now.  
  
TBC  
  
I know it's pretty mean leaving it off there but I gotta save something for the next chapter. I can't say when it'll be up though if I can enough book time it'll probably soon. Till then, I'm out. 


End file.
